Fairy Tail: The Lost Magic Wanderer
by Jackpot 2
Summary: Kai Shido is a special mage with a unique ability, whose been wandering around Fiore for two years. But his days of wandering are over when he meets a girl from the wizards guild Angel Feather, and somehow convinces him to join. Now a new journey begins for him as Kai learns more about his magic, and makes many new friends, rivals, and enemies on his adventures. Accepting OC's.
1. The Lost Magic Wanderer

**This is my first Fairy Tail fic, so be gentle when giving this fic reviews. This will take place after the Tenrou Team return, and before the Grand Magic Games. I guess you could say it takes place either before or after the Key of the Starry Sky arc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series, though I wish I did. That would have been a great birthday present ****last**** week.**

**Episode 1: The Lost Magic Wanderer**

A young man around the age of sixteen was sitting on the docks of Futaba Town. He was drinking a bottle of water as he relaxed. He had brown spiky hair, calm blue eyes with a scar across the left eye, was of had a normal build, and somewhat pale, yet tanned skin. His attire was different from most people in Fiore, due to all of the stares he had received since he entered the town. He was wearing a red jacket, with white vertical lines on the front. He also had on a pair of blue jeans, with red sneakers. He had on a red cap, and a star shaped medallion around his neck.

He currently had his eyes closed, as if he was concentrating on something. He then opened them with a smile. "Look's like the weather will be nice and sunny again." The young man said. "But...somehow I get the feeling that something big is gonna happen soon. And when it does, it will affect just about every wizard in this continent." He closed his eyes again, laid down with his hands behind his head and his hat tilted to cover his eyes and took a nap. " Then again, maybe I'm just imagining things, but that's nothing a good nap won't fix."

Elsewhere, on the outskirts of town, a sixteen year old girl was running for her life, holding a dark brown book towards her chest. The wind picked up the pink hair which lay littered with a feather shaped clip as the purple eyed girl forced her slender figure to run forward. She was wearing a light pink unzipped jacket, with a blue blouse, teal pants, and brown boots. She looked over her shoulder a little to see if anyone was chasing her, but when she did a wall of earth appeared right in front of her. She stopped dead in her tracks just in time to avoid hitting the wall. She turned around and saw a bunch of men wearing grey robes.

"So, we finally caught up with you know. You know how much trouble your in for stealing that book girly?" One of them asked, smirking.

"Not as much trouble as you'll be if you don't back off!" The girl said.

"Oh please." Another of them scoffed. "Do you really think you stand a chance against five of us? We're some of the best wizards in the guild."

"Dark guild." The girl said with disgust.

"Like it matters? Now hand over that book or else we'll have to get rough with you." The five robed wizards approach the girl. They expected her to be trembling and afraid, but instead the girl was actually...laughing! "Hey! What's so funny?"

"You guys clearly don't know who I am if you think you can take me on!" She spoke, sounding more confident. "I was hoping to avoid a fight, but it looks like I don't have a choice."

"Do you require any assistance Lady Vera?" A voice out of nowhere asked. The robed wizards looked around for the source of the voice, but found no aside from the girl.

"That won't be necessary Kage. I can handle these jokers on my own."

"As you wish my lady."

"Wait, did I just hear your names Vera?" The first robed wizard asked.

Vera smirked, causing the five to move back nervously from her. "That's right."

"Then that means your...Retreat!" The five robed wizard attempted to escape from Vera now deathly afraid of her.

"Now that's what I call an easy win." Vera said to herself, as the grey robed wizards fled.

"I'll say. That was just pathetic." The voice said again. "I guess they're the type to talk big, but run like little girls." The voice chuckled at his comment, but that earn him a glare from Vera. "No offense."

She sighed. "None taken I guess. We completed our mission so now I say we relax a little before we head back to the guild."

"I concur. I believe that Futaba town is just a few miles from here."

"That a relief, because I don't think I could take having to walk any longer." Vera then started walking into the town, ready for a little r&r.

Vera made it into town with no trouble. She was turning head her from left to right, looking for an idea resting spot before she returned to her guild. She made sure to place the book she was holding earlier in a white purse she purchased on the way in, because she forgot her bag at home.

"You'd think it'd be easy to find someplace for me to relax for a little." When she turned her attention to the docks she saw a young man around her age sleeping there. She then noticed he was wearing different clothing compared to the other townspeople, some who were staring at him as they passed through. "Now that guy has the right idea."

"Be careful Lady Vera." The voice said. "I'm sensing a lot of magical power from him. He could be a potential threat if he's a part of those guys who were chasing you earlier."

"I'd highly doubt that Kage, though just to humor you I'll be careful." Vera said to the voice. She started walking over to the stranger, when suddenly...

"Hey, look out!"

...A carriage full of weapons was heading right towards her. Vera didn't even have time to react or cast a spell for it would be too late, when the young man who was sleeping earlier stood in front of her in a blur. He threw his hands out in front of the oncoming carriage.

"Flame of the Immortal Phoenix!" A red magic circle appeared before him, before letting loose a torrent of crimson red fire at the carriage, incinerating it, along with the weapons.

A few soldiers came running onto the scene, their weapons ready just incase. Some of them used a water spell to put out the flames on the destroyed remains.

One of the soldiers approached the young man and Vera. "Are you two kids alright?"

"Yes, we're fine." Vera answered. She then gestured to the teen. "This guy got here just in time to save me from almost getting flattened by that carriage."

The soldier looked over the damage done to the destroyed carriage, or what was left of it. Another came over and reported to the first one. "Chief, all of the new weapons for the Rune Knights were completely destroyed. There's nothing left but ashes!"

The soldier was right, as the chief and Vera looked behind him and saw the remains of the runaway carriage. 'Some of those weapons were suppose to be indestructible.' He thought before glancing over to the boy. 'Yet this kid was able to destroy all of them with just one spell.' He then turned to face the boy directly. "Hey kid, what kind of Fire Magic did you use? I've never seen anything like that before."

The boy spoke. "I guess you could say it's an old type of magic called Red Phoenix Fire." He said.

"Did you say an old type of magic?" Vera asked him. He nodded. "Then that must be a Lost Magic you just used." She beamed.

"Lost Magic? What's that the boy asked with confusion. Vera and the two soldiers stared at him like he had just said something stupid.

"Your kidding me right? Your a Lost Magic user and you don't even know what Lost Magic is?"

"Well..." The boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter what type of magic he used." The first soldier said. He sent the second soldier to clean up the ashes. "The fact of the matter is, you've destroyed valuable weapons that the Rune Knights had just received."

"Sorry about that man." The boy said sincerely. "I just acted on reflex."

"That still doesn't change anything. Because you destroyed Rune Knight property, I must place you under arrest." He said sternly.

"Hold on for a minute!" Vera said, getting in-between the boy and the Rune Knight. "This guy only destroyed those weapons to save me!"

"Even so-"

"If your about to say that he still destroyed Rune Knight property, then my guild will pay to get each and every last weapon replaced!"

The boy looked at Vera in shock, surprised that she's defending a total stranger.

"Just what guild are you from to make you think you can afford to replace our weapons?"

Vera smirked, and lifted up her palm, showing a white stamp of a pair of wings. "My name is Vera Tsubasa, and I'm from the Angel Feather Guild." She then turned her head slightly to face the boy. "By the way, I never got your name."

The boy regained his composure before speaking. "It's Kai. Kai Shido"

**And there is the first chapter. The next chapter will give us a little more info about the current characters. Starting next chapter, on the OC forum I will put down a bio for my OC's so you'll know a little more about them. Keep an eye out for the next chapter where they will fight a dark Mage attempting to retrieve the book Vera took, and both Kai and Vera reveal some shocking abilities. Next Time: An Angel of the Phoenix.**


	2. The Angel of a Phoenix

**And I am back with chapter two. This will feature the first battle of the fic, and will show more of Kai's magic and reveal Vera's magic.**

**Episode 2: An Angel of the Phoenix**

After Vera had explained the situation and told the knights her guild would pay for the weapons, they left her and Kai be. Although some of the knights were hesitant of looking the other way, the Rune Knight in command ordered them to leave at once. When they were gone, she turned to face the mysterious mage.

"That was such an incredible attack you used back there." She complemented the boy. "You really saved me. Is there anyway I can repay you?" Just then, both of their stomachs rumbled, causing the pink haired girl to blush.

Kai chuckled at this, before he spoke. "I should be the one thanking you. If you didn't intervene I would probably be in jail or something right about now." He said before he started to walk off, though at a slowed pace so Vera could hear him. "But how about this. I'll show you where the best outdoor cafe in town is, and you pay for the both of us. That way we call it even."

"Sure, that works for me." Vera said, before she realized what he said. "Hey! Why do I have to pay for both of us?!" She yelled as she ran after him.

At the cafe, Kai was scarfing down food like there was no tomorrow. The were many different empty plates and bowls to his side, all stacked together. Vera had a bowl of soup and some tea in front of her. She and just about everyone sitting near them, had looks of shock on their faces at how much food one guy can eat.

"Lady Vera, are you sure it was wise to do this?" Kage's voice asked her.

She nodded slightly, so no one would notice. "Yes. He did save me after all, and I have plenty of money to pay for all of this." She whispered. "Besides, I was thinking of maybe asking him to join our guild after this." She added.

"You cannot be serious." Kage deadpanned. "Just look at him. He's clearly not from around here, he has terrible manners, he's acting like a barbarian, and he's-"

"You know, I can hear everything your saying about me." Kai said, startling both Vera and Kage. They noticed that Kai had just finished his meal and was now looking directly at Kage. "Just because your invisible doesn't mean your quiet."

Vera had her mouth wide open at knowing Kai had heard Kage's voice. "How are you able to hear him? Only people Kage allows to or powerful mages can do that."

"Don't know." Kai shrugged, taking a sip of his tea. "But I just can, and for the record I happen to have manners. I just haven't had a good meal in awhile." Kai said glaring at the invisible Kage. "Now that I know your here why don't you show me what you look like?"

Kage was reluctant to so, but after he glanced over at Vera and saw her pleading face, he sighed before a purple fog formed around him. In a split second, the fog dispersed and a black dog with pointed ears and purple markings all over his body appeared. He had gold, piercing eyes, and an a long arrow shaped tail wagging back and forth slowly. "I suppose I should give a proper introduction. My name is Kage, Guardian of Darkness, and Lady Vera's loyal partner."

"Guardian of Darkness?" Kai repeated confused. "What is a Guardian of Darkness, and better yet what are you?"

"I am one of the ten Guardians who governs one of the main ten elements of magic. As such, it is my duty to oversee the true Darkness Magic."

"True Darkness Magic. Interesting..." Kai said mostly to himself, before he took another bowl of food and once again continued "eating", or as some people would call it devouring.

"So Kai, what brings you to this part of town?" Vera asked, trying to learn more about the red wizard.

"Just traveling really." Kai replied, not even looking up from his food, though paused to answer her question.

"That can't be all to it, now is there?" Kage questioned. "Are you at least traveling to search for some great purpose?"

"Nope. Just going where the wind takes me I guess."

"I see..." Kage was not convinced, but had to relent for now.

Kai finished up the last of his food and a waiter came. "Do you two require anything else?"

"No, I'm good." Kai said, taking out a red wallet to pay for the food.

"What are you doing? I thought I was going to pay?"

"I was never really serious about making you pay for my lunch. Besides, I don't want you to end up broke just because of my large appetite." Kai said smiling, as he gave the waiter the money. He bowed before leaving them and attending to another man not far from them wearing a cloaked robe.

Kai stood up from his seat and gave a small wave to Vera and Kage. "Sorry for tricking you like that, but I gotta run. Later." Kai was about to leave before Vera stood in front of him.

"Hold up. Before you go I just want to ask you one question."

"Okay, shoot."

Vera took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Do you want join the Angel Feather Guild?" She said out loud, earning a few stares from several people near her.

"Huh?" Kai said confused. He noticed the pink haired girls cheeks were now a bright red, possibly from the question.

'I can't believe I just blurted it out like that!' She thought.

Kai gave off a sad smile before answering her question. "Thanks for the invite, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"You must be a real fool if your turning down an open invitation to join one of the best Guilds in Fiore."Kage said.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I wouldn't make a good addition to your Guild, especially if it involves having to take orders."

"Then you'd fit right in. Most of our members are...well it's hard to describe in words actually."

"What Lady Vera means to say is that our members have similar manners to what you displayed just moments ago." Kage said for Vera_._

"And just what is that suppose to mean?" Kai asked, his arms crossed.

"Come on you two, don't fight." Vera said, trying to prevent what may be an all out brawl from the Fire Mage and the black Guardian.

Unbeknownst to them, the cloaked man was watching them intently. Although his eyes were hidden, they were fixed right on Vera or more specifically her purse that was hanging on her seat a moment ago. He moved his head to the side and saw a glimpse of a book poking out from it. "So that's where she hid it." He whispered to himself. "Then it's time for me to make my move." He stood up as a waitress walked over to him.

"Excuse me sir, are you planning on leaving? If so, then I will need you to pay for the tea you ordered." The waitress said, not knowing of the man's intentions.

The man smirked. "Of course I'll pay, but first there's something I got to do." Before the waitress could respond, a sudden burst of wind was shot right from the man's body and was heading straight for Kai and Vera.

Kage seemed to notice this before he reacted. "Hit the deck!" He shouted, tackling both wizards to the ground. The blast of wind passed over them and hit a brick wall not far off, destroying it. All of the employees and customers screamed in terror and fled the cafe at this sight.

Kai was slowly getting back to his feet as he looked under him and saw Vera, her eyes closed. He blushed a little at the awkward position he was in right now until...

"If you'd be so kind as to remove yourself from Lady Vera."

Kage snapped him out of his thoughts. Kai shock his head and stood up as Vera was coming too right afterwards.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Vera said, standing up. "But what was that?"

"That was my Forcement Wind Spell." The a voice said. They turned around and saw the cloaked man, though now wind was surrounding him.

"Okay, so who the heck are you?" Kai asked, now on his guard.

"I am a Mage from the Dark Guild Evil Illusion. My name is..." The man said, before removing his cloak and throwing it up it in the air. With the removal of the cloak, his full appearance could be seen. He had short brown hair, green eyes, and a white eye mark on his left cheek . He was wearing a white jacket over a yellow sleeveless shirt, and maroon pants with black loafers. "Fudo Kazao, a master tracker and assassin!"

"Dark Guild? What is that suppose to be?" Kai asked, glancing slightly at Vera.

"I'll give you the full story later, but long story-short, there rouge Mage Guilds that kill for money." Vera said, getting into a battle stance.

"That's awful!" Kai said, his attention now back on Fudo. "How could you do something like that?!"

"Hehehe, simple kid. Because the Magic Counsel's rules are so boring!" Fudo said with pride. "We have all this power at our command and we barely get to use it to it's full potential stopping mere bandits, or just doing simple jobs. It's a waste of our power's and a waste of our time!" Fudo said, as a another blast of wind was aimed at them.

"Red Phoenix Crimson Fire!" Kai brought both his hands out as a red magic circle appeared before him, before letting loose a torrent of crimson red fire. It collided with the wind.

Fudo laughed. "You idiot! Don't you know that my wind can put out that pathetic flame of yours?!" He was right, as the the wind blew away the fire with little to no effort, but was slowed down enough for Kai and Vera to get out of the way. Kai managed to roll to one side of Fudo, while Vera performed a graceful jump to the other side.

"Your really not that bright are you?" Kage questioned, somehow appearing on Kai's side.

"Shut up." Kai grumbled, standing up.

Fudo's attention was now on Vera, deeming Kai to be no threat. "Now why don't you hand over that book you stole from my Guild and I'll consider about sparing your lives."

"That's why your attacking us out of nowhere? Just to get some book?!" Kai said. "If you want a book so badly then just go to a library instead of trying to kill us for one!"

"This is no ordinary book Kai." Vera said, taking out the book from her purse. "This book is a powerful magical tool called a Relic."

"Now I'm confused." Kai sweatdropped.

Kage sighed. "Then maybe I should explain it in terms so simple even a Vulcan would understand."

"If I knew what A Vulcan was I'd feel pretty insulted by now..."

"That Relic that Lady Vera currently has in her possession is called The Tomb of Lost Magic. It grants the user info on any magic spell that was ever written in there. From it's origin, to it's weakness, and if possible can strengthen the user's magical energy to the point where they can unlock new abilities never thought possible." Kage explained before Vera took over.

"And that's the reason why we can't let this man have this book." She said, placing it back in her purse, then putting the purse in her coat pocket. "If we lose this book, then his Guild will use it's power to destroy everything in sight."

"Hehe, we wouldn't do that yet little girl. It'd be a last resort if no one complies with our demands of ruling over this land." Fudo said, the aura of wind fading from him.

"Then I have to stop you." Vera got into battle stance, with her left arm extended.

"If you think you can stop me, then I'll tear you to pieces little girl! Wind Cutter!" A grey magic circle appeared in front of Fudo, where he fired two blades of win at at Vera.

"Vera look out!" Kai shouted, about to step in until Kage's tail blocked him from doing so.

"Have a little faith in Lady Vera. There's a reason why she was chosen to reterive that Relic." Kage said calmly, despite the amount of danger his partner was in right now. Kai did as he was told, but unknown to both of them his eyes were glowing red.

Vera raised her left hand and was emanating a white aura of light before she started chanting. "Mighty feather's of defense, protect me with your solid wall!" She thrusted her left palm out, as a white magic circle appeared in front of it. "White Feather! Feather Barrier!" White feathers came right out of the circle, circling around Vera until they formed a wall of feathers. The wind blades hit the wall, but to Kai and Fudo's surprise they were stopped cold.

"What was that?" Kai asked.

"That was Lady Vera's signature magic, Feather Magic. With it, she can use those feathers for a variety of tasks, and more."

Fudo soon got over his shock, and had an annoyed expression on his face. "You think that will stop me, then how about this? Wind Bullet!" Another magic circle appeared in front of his mouth. He blew into the circle, firing four large sized bullets of wind out of it. "Let's see your dainty little feather try and block this attack.

"He's smarter than he looks." Kage commented.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked the Guardian.

"He's deduced that although Lady Vera can block attacks with her Feather Brrier, they'ed fall apart if they took an impact from an attack with a lot of mass, which is exactly what Fudo did. However..." Kage smirked when he saw that Vera was completely calm. "...That makes no difference when she can just cut right through it." Kai looked at him confused, but before he could say anything Kage spoke again. "Just watch and you'll know what I mean."

"You think your so clever to use a trick like that?" Vera mocked, raising her right hand. Like before, she was emanating an aura except that this time is was black. "Then I'll go on the attack." She then started chanting. "Mighty feather's of offense, attack with your blades of steel!" She thrusted her right palm out, as a black magic circle appeared appeared in front of it. "Black Feather! Feather Storm!" Black feathers came right out of the circle. However, instead of forming a wall, they went straight towards the bullets of wind, and cut them to pieces.

Fudo narrowed his eyes as his second attack had failed. "Now I'm starting to see why those cowards ran away. Your Vera Tsubasa, the Angel of Angel Feather!"

"That's right. I have to say though, I'm surprised you didn't run away like your comrades did after they learned who I was."

"Are you kidding? I'm nothing like those weak fools, and I'm about to show you why!" Fudo shouted in anger.

"The Angel of Angel Feather?" Kai repeated. "Doesn't that sound kinda redundant?" He asked Kage.

"Bite your tongue!" Kage snapped at him. "Lady Vera has worked very hard to earn that title, and I will not let an outsider like you insult it!"

By then Kai's eye's have returned to normal.

Back at the battle, Fudo fired off more Wind Cutter Spells, but they were intercepted and destroyed by Vera's Black Feathers. "You might as well just give up. "There's no way I'll lose to someone like you." Vera said confidently.

"You'd like to think that would you, but your dead wrong." Fudo raised his arms up high as another magic circle appeared above him. "You should feel honored, because this is my strongest attack! Hurricane Cyclone!" The sky started to darken and a strong wind was passing by, right when a tornado appeared from the circle. It went right up into the sky, and then moved downwards towards Vera.

"Oh no! She'll be crushed by that attack!" Kai shouted, holding onto his hat so it doesn't fly away.

"I'd hate to admit it, but your right! She doesn't have enough time to put up her wall!" Kage said.

"Vera hang on! I'm coming!" Kai said, running towards her and the tornado.

"You fool! You won't make it in time, and even if you did what could you do to protect her?"

"This!" Kai retorted, spreading both his hands out as a magic circle appeared on each one. "Red Phoenix Fire Wings!" Fired stared to engulf both of Kai's hands, before forming into a pair of wings. He flapped the fire shaped wings once before he glided at an amazing speed towards Vera, leaving behind a small trail of fire that was put out by the wind.

"It's useless!" Fudo cackled. "Didn't you learn you lesson? Your Fire Magic is no match for my Wind Magic, especially when your up against this spell!"

Vera was now a little terrified at the oncoming spell. 'I won't make it in time to cast Feather Wall, and I can't try and dodge it or else it might hit someone else! What am I going to do?!' She frantically thought. It looked liked it was over until Kai was now in front of her, having made it before the tornado, and crossed his hands over his shoulders, forming an X. "Get away now! There's no way you can block that attack!" Vera warned him.

"I have to at least try!" Kai said, as the attack was just inches away from them. "Here goes something! Fire Phoenix Crimson Explosion!" A magic circle formed in front of him as he uncrossed his hands. An X shaped blast of fire collided into the tornado, forming an explosion. Kage looked on in disbelief, unsure if they survived or not as the smoke was blocking his field of vision.

**Sorry, but I'll have to end it here for now. Next chapter will feature the end of what I like to call the "Encounter Arc" and we'll move on towards the "Angel Feather Arc". I'd like to thank all those who submitted OC's and will sue them to the best of my ability in chapter four, however now I'll require more OC's. This time, from different Guilds. You may use the format on the forum, and I will still need a few more male OC's for Angel Feather. These are the OC Guilds that will appear in this fic:**

**Lions Pride: A Guild that will never back down for a fight. Most of them are arrogant, thinking they don't need help, but are kind and reliable deep down inside.**

**Poker Card: A card themed Guild, where the strongest members are ranked King, Queen, Jack, Ace, and Joker. Other lower ranked members are ranked as Spade, Heart, and Club.**

**Samurai Arts: A Guild where they specialize in archeology, and are closely allied with Angel Feather.**

**Black Wing: A Guild shrouded in mystery, where they are after the relics and seem to have in interest in Kai, Vera, as well as several members.**

**Devils Horn: The main antagonist of the fic, and a Dark Guild. They are after the Relics to rule the world and will stop at nothing to get what they want. The Guild Master also seems to have some kind of connection with Vera.**

**Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale will also appear.**

**Next time, Kage enters the battle to assist Kai and Vera, but they may not need his help when Kai has a strange reaction to The Tomb Relic, and unlocks a hidden power within himself. Next time: The Value of Life.**

**With school starting up in two days and the other fics I have to work on, I'm not sure when i'll have the next chapter out, but I'll do my best. Later and have a great school year everyone.**


	3. The Value of Life

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. I've really got no excuse other than the fact that it's been hectic for me lately with school, and that I have a few other popular fics that other viewers are waiting to read. Which is why I'm gonna put up a poll, and the fic that get's the most votes will be the one I work on next.**

**Episode 3: The Value of Life**

In a forest far off from town, a man that looked to be maybe seventeen or eighteen, was hiding behind a bush. He had short spiky light brown hair, whose soft facial features contradict his black biker's jacket, with a black T-shirt underneath, along with jeans, belt, boots, gloves and a black cowboy hat. To top it off, he had a brown scarf around his neck. He had his left eye closed, while his right pink eye was focused on a set of trees in front of him through a sniper rifle.

"I can see them." He muttered to himself quietly, before his left eye shot open, revealing to be yellow and looked more like a hawk's eye. "Sniper Rifle: Laser Impact Shot Mode!" In the blink of an eye, he rapidly pulled the trigger on his gun, shooting out several red laser beams a little to his left.

The lasers soared through the forest, not once hitting any of the trees. It was like this for a minute until they a few men were in sight, running away. The lasers bolted towards their intended targets, hitting them with perfect accuracy.

"Gawhhh! What the hell just hit us?!" One of them asked.

"Aqua Bubble!" Before anyone could reply, several bubbles appeared around some of the men, trapping them within. "Hooked, lined, and sinker!" A young man around the same age as the first said, stepping out from behind a tree. His long black hair in a ponytail and covered by a blue bandana. From what the men who didn't get trapped saw, he has light skin and brown eyes, is about 6 feet tall, wearing khaki t-shirt, dark blue pants, and blue shoes.

"How did you catch up to us so fast?" The same man asked.

"We didn't." Another voice said, though more feminine. A girl around the age of sixteen stepped out of the shadows that the tree across from them provided. She has long brown hair and brown eyes, with her hair tied with a white ribbon. She's wearing a red-white striped T-shirt, a black jacket and a black miniskirt, along with a pair of black boots. A purple feather mark could be seen just below her elbow. "We just lured you here to this exact spot."

"And just like a fish, you took the bait and we reeled you right in." The bandana wearing boy said. With a wave of his hand, the bubbles popped, releasing their captives. Although they weren't awake, they were still alive.

"Now then. Are you going to come quietly, or to we have to do things the hard way again?" The girl asked, stepping a little closer the men, who backed away in fear.

"You'll never catch all of us. Every man for himself!" The same guy said, running away. The rest of them followed suit, only to realize that black tentacles that sprouted out from the ground wrapped themselves around them. They were all screaming, struggling to get out.

However, unbeknownst to them, they were all completely fine, aside from the fact that it'd looked to anyone else that were just crazy, as to the normal eye, there were no tentacles around them.

The girl had her palm forward, giving off an eerie purple glow. She chuckled a little before speaking. "Illusion Tentacles work all the time."

"That went easier than I thought it would be, don't you think Reina?" The bandana wearing boy asked his comrade.

"Well what do you expect Ken? These bandits weren't exactly the toughest of foes we've fought before." Reina responded.

"Yeah. I'd say it's almost an insult for us to have to catch these guys with our level of magic." Ken said cockingly, putting his hands behind his head.

"Take this seriously Ken! They may have been no match for us, but these bandits almost got away with all of the town's money." Reina said, a little irritated by how her friend could be so carefree.

"I'm just glad we're done already." The brown haired boy said, approaching his friends. "Because I could go for a nap right about now." He yawned to add for emphasis.

"Sheesh Sora, isn't there any day you never take a nap?" Ken joked.

"When he's not being a lazy punk, and even then he sneaks in a nap or two." Reina said, having knocked out all of the bandits. She tossed them into a pile on the ground, before addressing her attention to Sora. "Did you inform the Magic Council of our location?"

"Yeah." Sora said, nodding. "Sparrow should be back any minute now." A caw sound was heard, before a red-tailed hawk swooped down from the sky and preached itself on Sora's arm.

"Speak of the devil, or in this case hawk." Ken said, laughing at his own joke. Reina just rolled her eyes at her friend's awful joke.

"If we're done here, then I'm gonna go home." Sora said, walking away from the group.

"Wait! What are we gonna do with these guys?" Reina asked, pointing to the defeated bandits.

"Just wait there until some Rune Knight guys show up." Sora called back, not even bothering to turn around.

Reina frowned. "Don't expect me to wait for them! Ken, I leave watching these guys to you."

Before Ken could protest, the brown haired girl disappeared into thin air. "Oh sure. Very mature using your Illusion Magic to get out of this Reina!" Ken shouted out, before realizing that aside from the bandits, he was all alone. "I am so taking a three day fishing vacation when I get back." He muttered.

* * *

Back in Futaba Town...

In a desperate move to protect Vera, Kai jumped right in front of Fudo's strongest spell, and countered with one of his own. The attacks collided with each other, leaving a small smoke cloud to cover up where they were standing.

Kage could still not see what the outcome of those attacks meant for them, but hoped that they were still alright. In the meantime, Fudo was hysterical at what Kai attempted to do. "Hahaha! Did that weak kid really think he could stop my ultimate move?! He never stood a chance!"

Kage snarled viciously at the Dark Mage, his normally calm gold eyes turning into slits. It looked as if he was about to jump into battle and bite the man's head off, that is until...

"Star-Force: Pierce!"

Out of the smoke emerged five arrowhead like points, heading right for Fudo.

"What?!" Was all he had time to say, having to focus on evading the points. He used his Wind Magic to leap up into the sky, but the arrowheads quickly changed course and bolted up towards his position. Seeing no other way to avoid them, Fudo had to block. "Wall of Wind!" Fudo raised his hands up, and out of nowhere a strong current intercepted the attacks, but one managed to slip by and struck Fudo square on in the right shoulder. "Gahhh!" Fudo quickly cast a spell to levitate himself towards the ground, but was still clutching on to his shoulder.

The smoke had finally cleared, and from what Kage could see Kai and Vera were standing there unharmed, with the former's middle finger and index finger raised in front of him.

"Lady Vera! Kai!" Kage shouted in relief, his eyes returning to normal. He ran towards where his partner and their new ally were, while Fudo was standing there with his jaw wide open.

"How did-How are you two still alive?!"

Kai gave off a triumphed grin. "It wasn't easy, but I made it just in time." He said, panting a little.

"Lady Vera, are you alright?" Kage asked once he reached over to her.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to Kai." Vera said, turning to Kai.

"Just what on Earth Land was that spell you used?" Kage asked, following her gaze.

"That my friends was Star-Force Magic." Kai answered.

"Star-Force?"

"Yep." He nodded.. "It's a Caster-Type Magic that requires me to draw a star out of thin air with my fingers. Depending on the size or the power, it can have powerful effects. (Cue to a flashback just seconds before Fudo's spell collided with Kai's spell) Since I was short on time, I used my Crimson Explosion Spell to weaken his attack, then cast Star-Force: Shield to block it. After that I used Star-Force Pierce when Fudo dropped his guard." Kai explained.

"Wow! That's such an amazing spell Kai!" Vera exclaimed, clasping her hands.

"I must say, I am impressed. Maybe your not as dumb as I though you were." Kage said, giving Kai his version of a "compliment."

"Gee, thanks." Kai said, sweatdropping.

Fudo was still recovering from his injury, largely ignored for the moment. He seethed with every breath he took, trying to overcome the pain that was aching in his shoulder. 'That damm kid! How dare he make a mockery of me like that!' Fudo thought angrily. 'I'll make him pay, oh yes I will indeed!'

He moved his left hand slowly, gathering magical power into it. In mere seconds a ball of wind started to form. "Take this! Wind Blast!" He fired the same blast of wind from earlier.

Kai and Vera saw the attack coming, and were about to counter, until Kage jumped in-between them. "Allow me to hold him off. You two recover your strength!" A purple ball then formed in front of his mouth. "Shadow Ball!" He fired the attack, and the two magical balls collided. Kage then sprinted towards Fudo, his tail transforming into a spear. "Shadow Spear!"

Lunging right for Fudo, Kage jabbed his spear-shaped tail into Fudo's right arm, only for the wind mage to dodge and counter with several wind sickles that disintegrated the tail. Kage growled as another Shadow Ball launched at the wind mage.

Kai saw this and brought his middle and index finger together, before he drew a medium shaped star in thin air. "Star-Force: Pierce!" The pointed tips of the star expanded before they shot fro Fudo, managing to avoid hitting Kage.

Fudo was unable to block and ended up taking the full force of the attack, but manged to keep himself standing with his winds and propelled himself forward like a jet plane. Winds gathered around his hand in the form of sickles and he threw them at Kai. Seeing them the young man dodged each of them except for the last one, creating a rather deep cut in Kai's right side.

"Oh no Kai! Are you okay?" Vera asked, looking at the wound he sustained on his side.

"I'm fine. It's no big deal." Kai said, though he was obviously lying as face started to become sweaty.

"Lady Vera, in front of you!" Kage warned. Vera looked up and saw Fudo charing right at her and Kai, still propelled by his wind. Vera stood in front of Kai, glowing with a white aura and her right palm raised.

"White Feather, Feather Tower!" Vera conjured up more white feathers, this time they formed a tower that repelled Fudo's assault.

"Damn you!" Fudo cursed, but failed to see the newly reformed shadow tail wrapping itself around the man. The next thing Fudo knew, he was being slammed into the ground repeatedly, then into the nearest building rather harshly.

"I think it's quite obvious what the outcome of this battle will be like." Kage taunted to Fudo, before turning to Vera. "I'll take care of him. You get Kai some help."

"No! I'm fine really!" Kai insisted, standing up but panting a little heavy.

"Your not fine if your breathing this hard." Vera pointed out. Before she could convince Kai to take it easy, she felt a harsh wind blow over. She turned and saw Fudo had just blasted Kage into a stone wall. The Guardian was barely able to keep himself awake after the impact. Fudo then turned his attention towards Vera.

"Now hand over that Relic, unless you want to end up the same way as that little mutt, or worse." Fudo threatened, walking over to her and Kai.

"Dammit!" Kai grunted as he struggled to stand up but couldn't. Like hell they were going to give it that easily! Kai drew the signature star in the air.

However, Kai almost collapsed from his injury, falling to one knee. Vera looked at him, then back to Fudo, trying to think up a plan.

'This is bad! I used up a lot of magic during my infiltration mission, and Kai and Kage aren't looking any better either.' Vera thought. She then pulled out the Relic, The Tomb of Lost Magic that she was assigned to retrieve, then looked at Kai. 'If I let this Relic fall into Fudo's hands, then who knows what trouble his Guild might cause. There's only one option left.'

Kai was busy trying to focus and use another spell when Vera walked up to him with the Relic.

"Kai, I want you to take this Relic and bring it to my Guild!" Vera told him with a commanding tone. Kai looked at her blankly.

"What are you saying?! First of all, I don't know where your Guild is, and secondly I can't just leave you to deal with this airhead alone!" Kai protested, jerking a thumb at Fudo.

"It's the only way Kai. This Relic must get to my Guild at all costs, even if I'm not there."

"Vera..."

"Please, go!" She commanded with authority, her signature feathers scattering around her, ready t assault the wind mage. Kai wanted to refuse, he truly did. But had to face facts, he was injured, he wouldn't be able to fight, he would only be in the way.

"I..."

"Just go!" Vera placed her right left hand on the ground in front of Kai, the hand glowing white in preparation for another spell. "Feather Tower!" Thousands of feathers rose up, and surrounded Kai, lifting him off the ground and over Fudo, placing him a safe distance from him.

"No!" Fudo cried out as he tried to chase him, only for feathers of silk iron to stab him in the back. the man growled at the feeling of the prickling feathers drawing blood. "Then I'll deal with you first!" He screamed as he dived at the female, only for a large shadow to capture the wind mage. Vera gasped and looked over to Kage, who despite some bleeding form his head, smirked.

"Do not worry Lady Vera. As long as I draw breath, I shall always be here to protect you." He said confidently. He tried to contain Fudo, but failed when he shot a blast of wind right at his face, knocking him backwards a few feet.

"Kage! That's it! Feather-!" Before Vera could finish, Fudo grabbed her right hand, stopping her from using her black feathers.

"I think it's time I finished you off, then go after that coward that ran!" Fudo cackled with glee.

"I don't care what happens to me, as long as the Relic reaches the Guild, then I'll gladly give up my life!" Vera shouted with pride.

"Then I'll gladly bring an end to it here." Fudo then gathered a concentrated force of wind in his right hand, ready for one final strike. "Time for this Angel's wings to get clipped off!"

Vera closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable finish.

"Wind-!"

"Fire Phoenix Crimson Fire!"

Just as Fudo brought his hand up, he was attacked from behind by a blast of fire, knocking him into a trash can and releasing his grip on Vera.

Standing on the ground was Kai, his eyes filled with rage and vigor.

"Why did you return? You must give the relic to my guild!" Vera cried out.

"I know, but I couldn't live with myself if I abandoned you and Kage." Kai spoke, looking at the ground with his eyes hidden. "I heard what you said, about how your willing to give up your life just to get this book or Relic or whatever this wing is." He said, gesturing to the book in his hand. "But if you were to die now, then how do you think those who care about you will feel afterwards?"

Vera had no answer for that, and instead looked away from him. Kai took her silence as a signal to continue.

"I will get this book to your Guild, but you and Kage are coming with me!" He declared, raising his head. "You only have one life, one chance to be with those you care about, and I'm not going to just stand around and watch you throw that chance away, because" He looked at Vera sharply. "I'm going to make sure you live to see another tomorrow!"

Fudo spat out some blood form his mouth and prepared himself. "Lets see what you got brat, you haven't been able to defeat me earlier. What makes you think you can do it now?"

"I don't know how, but I will defeat you. For my friends!" Kai said. Vera and Kage, who was helplessly watching the ensuing fight, smiled at how this stranger they just met is willing to fight for them, even to go so far as to say they're his friends.

The Relic in Kai's hands gave off a faint red glow, before intensified to the point it was shining like a light. Kai quickly took notice of this, and had a panicked expression on him.

"What's going on?! Don't tell me I broke it or something!" As fast as Kai started to panic, he soon became more relaxed as if he understood what the glow meant.

He wasn't the only one. As soon as he saw that red light, Kage's eyes widened.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing. The Relic...it's reacting to Kai! What could this mean?"

The book released a bolt of electricity into Kai's arm containing it. The boy grimaced until his eyes shot wide open. Fudo began trembling.

"No, it can't be, the relic is activating!" Kai didn't understand it. various words and phrases were wrapping around his brain, forming words to a spell he didn't know of.

Kai's eyes started to glow red, just like before when Vera fought Fudo on her own. On instinct, Kai opened the book, and it instantly opened up to a page where the source of the light came from.

"I don't get it. I can't read any of this, yet it's like I can somehow understand what it means." Kai looked like he was in a sort of trance, his eyes quickly skimming over the page.

"I'll just kill you now before you have a chance to strike!" Fudo raised his hands together, getting ready for his ultimate spell.

A few seconds later, Kai stopped skimming and let out a large gasp. "That's it!"

"Hurricane Cyclone!" The sky started to darken once again and the tornado headed straight for Kai.

"Get out of the way now Kai!" Vera worriedly shouted.

Instead of doing that, Kai tucked the book under his arm, and brought both his hands out, with his eyes glowing even more fiercely.

"Power of fire!" A fireball appeared in his left hand. "Power of wind!" A ball of wind then appeared in his right hand. "Combine!" He placed the two balls together, merging them. A magic circle appeared in front of him, this time being a mixture of red and white. "Unity Attack! Fire Tornado!"

"I won't let it end here, you here me?!"

The blazing whirlwind and the cyclone collided, neither side giving an inch. Fudo was pushing to his very limits to come out on top, while Kai looked as if he wasn't even putting any effort, despite his wound.

"I don't get it! How could you have this much power?!" Fudo shouted as his attack was being pushed back.

"Because unlike you, I have something important to fight for! The safety of my friends, and I won't let you harm them, or anyone else ever again!" Kai's voice was threatening, to the point it almost made Fudo terrified of him. Just one look into his eyes, and he could swear he could see an angry phoenix roaring at him.

"No! No!" Fudo was starting to give in, and his cyclone was seconds away from breaking apart. "Just what are you?!"

That was the last thing he could say before Kai's Fire Tornado overcame the Hurricane Cyclone. The attack then went straight for Fudo, engulfing him in it as he screamed. The tornado lifted him off the ground and sent him flying into the sky far away.

Kai panted, his eyes turning back to normal. The extreme magic usage of the spell made him feel light, and not in the good way. His vision was becoming blurry, his senses were dulling, he couldn't even hear Vera and Kage. The next thing he knew was that everything was going black.

Kai opened his eyes groggily. He remembered that before he passed out, that he felt drained from using that spell, which he had no idea how he knew it. But to his surprise he was actually feeling a little better, as if his wounds and dizziness were never around. When he focused his vision, he saw Vera kneeling above him, her hands out forward, emanating a light pink wave over his body.

"Thank goodness, your awake!" Vera said relieved.

"Yeah, but what happened?" Kai asked, his memory a little foggy of the recent battle. "The last thing I remember is when I sent Fudo flying with that Fire Tornado but that's about it."

"You collapsed afterwards. Thankfully I was able to treat your wounds in time, so you should be okay." Vera replied. Her hands stopped glowing and she extended one of them to help Kai up. Kai grabbed her hand, and with what felt like renewed strength stood up.

"Wow, I feel better that I ever have before. But what happened to all my cuts and bruises?" Kai looked himself over, seeing the large cut was gone and that his jacket looked as if it was never damaged.

"I used my Healing Magic to heal your wounds, as well as my own and Kage's."

"Healing Magic?"

Vera nodded. "It's a rare magic that few can use. It just so happens I'm one of those few." She smiled.

"I see." Kai then remembered about Kage. "Wait, what about Kage? How's he doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking." Said a voice reminiscent of Kage's, though a little different. Kai heard it from behind him.

"That's good to hear. I was afraid you might have-" Kai turned around to face the Guardian, but instead of seeing the ferocious black, pointed ear, dog, he saw...a scottie dog with a rectangular body, allowing him to walk upright. He had Kage's eyes, markings, even his arrow-shaped tail.

"Kage, is that you?"

"Yes it is." Kage responded, in a cute high-pitched voice, unlike his more serious and deep one.

"What happened to you? Don't tell me this is what you really look like." Kai snickered.

Kage growled. "For your information, this is a form that I assume whenever my original one is too damaged or I'm low on magic. But make no mistake, I'm still a powerful Guardian so you better watch what you-"

"Awww, your so cute." Kai teased, poking at Kage's underbelly.

"Stop that! I demand you cease this at once or I'll-!"

Kai then moved on to scratching Kage's ears, which apparently stopped his complaining and made him feel more relaxed.

"Ahhh, that feels so good." He said, completely forgetting what he was mad about.

"So Kai, are you feeling any better?" Vera asked as Kai kept scratching Kage's ears.

"Yeah. I feel great. Thanks a lot Vera." He thanked, looking over his shoulder and flashing Vera a smile.

"It was no problem really." Vera looked away, blushing.

Kai finally stopped scratching Kage's ear and stood up, now face to face with Vera.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Go back to the Angel Feather Guild and bring the Tomb to the Master. Hopefully we'll know what to do with this afterwards." She said, pulling out the Tomb from her purse. "Though I have to say, that was amazing on what you did. How did you get the Relic to activate like that?"

"I honestly have no clue. Dumb luck maybe?" Kai answered nervously.

"Luck or not, we owe you a debt of gratitude Kai Shido." Kage said.

"It was nothing, really."

Kage just simply nodded and hopped onto Vera's shoulder.

"Well, I guess we should get going. Maybe we'll see you around sometime." Vera said, turing around so she wouldn't have to face Kai. Truth be told, she still wanted Kai to join her Guild. She could tell by the way he defended her and Kage that he has the same heart as everyone else in Angel Feather, but she knew she couldn't force him to join. It was however enough for her to meet an incredible mage. Vera started walking before she heard Kai say something that made her heart skip a beat.

"What do you mean you'll see me around? Didn't you want me to join your Guild?"

Vera slowly turned around and looked at Kai directly in the eye.

"You really want to join?!"

Kai nodded his head. "Yeah. At the very least it's worth checking it out."

"Well then on behalf of the Angel Feather Guild, let be the first to say welcome to our family Kai." Vera exclaimed with her hand outstretched.

"Your family?" Kai said in a low voice before a smile graced his cheeks. He grasped Vera's hand with his own. "I'm happy to be apart of it!"

**And I am finally ****done with this chapter! I'd like to give a special thanks to Starlight AT, for helping me with this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to get more uploaded, especially since I'm on spring break. For those of you who read the filler part of the chapter and reviewed already, I hope too see more reviews from you guys.**

**I do not own the OC's Ken Hirozen (Raging Akuma D), Reina Kuragari (Tamer Arisa), and Sora Winterfield (Aureole Sapientium).**

**Next time, Kai meet's the members of the Angel Feather Guild, and while everyone seems to be nice and friendly, he's challenge out of the blue by one of their top members, and if he loses then he can't join the Guild. Will Kai be able to defeat this mage and be a full fledged member, or will the power of an S-Class Mage be to much for him. And does Guild Master possibly know something about Kai's magic? next time: Welcome to Angel Feather! **


End file.
